five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Irene Belserion
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' 400 years ago Irene was formerly the Queen of the Kingdom of Dragnof. A now destroyed country in Ishgar were Humans and Dragons coexisted peacefully on which she was also called the Queen of Dragons. At some point she married a General from a Neighboring country for political settlement of territorial disputes. She also became pregent with his child. One day, while in the courtyard of her castle, Irene was visited by her friend, the Sage Dragon Belserion, who had returned from reconnaissance of the Dragons on the western continent. Irene learned from Belserion that the western Dragons attack and eat humans, and that they will inevitably invade Ishgar, an idea that Irene found unthinkable. Both She and the Sage Dragon agreed that the Dragons and Humans of Ishgar had to support more then ever in this crisis but still wondered if an invasion might shake the bonds the Dragons and Humans have. Belserion, however, reassured her that he would not allow that to happen, and that he would protect the humans. Sometime after this the Dragon Civil War began, Irene demonstrated her ability to use Magical Enchantments to her subjects to give them hope that Irene would able to help her Dragon subjects defeat the western Dragons. However things began to go bad for the Ishgar Dragons side with some them betraying to the western Dragons that felt that humans were beneath them, and the overwhelming number of enemies they faced. After one of many battles, Belserion told Irene that they were going to lose, but reiterated his desire to protect the humans. This shocked her and asked him why he would go so far. Belserion noted that he owned a debt to her family to her predecessor saving his life. Which she states he had repaid long ago. Hearing Belserion's unshakable resolve, Irene resolved to enter the war and Belserion if it was possible to enchant his magic into a person to create a Dragon Slayer. While this worked and the tide in the war quickly changed to Ishgar. However some humans could not contain the power of a Dragon and were either consumed by the power or developed motion sickness because of the conflict between their draconian senses and physical bodily composition. Despite this she accompanied Belserion and her Husband to the every battlefield in the war. The war then came to end when Acnologia killed every dragon on the battlefield including Belserion much to her despair. One week after the end of the war, Irene, planted with a Dragon Seed like all other Dragon Slayers, began to turn into a Dragon. Her husband confronted her and ordered her to be locked in the dungeons calling her a monster and fearing she would become like Acnologia. She tried to deter him by revealing that she was pregnant with his child, but the man claimed her to be a liar. From then on, for three years she went through torture beaten and humiliated in public. She kept her unborn child's growth halted through. At this point Irene was completely covered in scales was visited by her husband who ordered her execution. She tried to tell him again that she was pregnant with his child. But still believing it to be a lie, he attacked her, slashing her stomach in an attempt to cut the baby out. This triggered Irene's complete transformation into a Dragon, wherein she rampaged destroying majority of the kingdom and killed her husband before flying away, claiming that she was human and wanted anyone to help her get her old body back. Around 400 years later Irene so happened to encounter Zeref Dragneel who recognizing she was Human enchanted her back into her human appearance within moments. Joyful that she regained her. Irene initially expressed her lack of care at the fact that she was still physiologically a Dragon, but was eventually struck with insanity when the physical sensations and consequences of being a Dragon carried over Sorrowful, Irene who wanted only to give birth to her child, had an idea that she could enchant her soul into her unborn child to become fully human. However after her child was born she was unable to do it because down inside she still loved her child. However she didn't trust herself to not try again in the future she chose to leave to leave at a church in Rosemary Village out of fear that one day, that feeling would fade and she would try to enchant herself into her regardless. Not long after traveled to Alakitasia to join the Alvarez Empire and serve under Zeref. She at some point enchanted two swords which became her two personal attendants and members of the Irene Squad: Heine and Juliet, respectively Heine Lunasea and Juliet Sun. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Taxes Arc' It was revealed by Jura Neekis that Irene along with rest of Alvarez Empire decided to remain neutral in the war, thanks to negotiates with Makarov Dreyar. 'Relationships' Family Erza Scarlett Erza is Irene's daughter, however Erza is unaware of her existence, as Irene is unaware if she is still alive, as she abandoned her after she was born. Before even Erza was even born, Irene was very material towards her, as she even halted her child birth, while she was being imprisoned and tortured, with her magic for three years. However after being turned into a dragon, and being cursed with physiologically a Dragon, which means she couldn't eat or sleep, she eventually drove into a state of madness and desperation she decided to enchant herself onto Erza after she were to born, slowly begining to lose her material love. However after she was born, Irene couldn't muster the willpower to enchant herself onto Erza, so she decided to leave her in Rosemary Village out of fear that one day, that feeling would fade and she would try to enchant herself into her regardless. However as the two have yet to meet, it is unknown if Irene still has any material love towards Erza. 'Spriggan 12' As second in command and second strongest member of the 12 Irene is well respected her peers. Her power has described terrifying. The only person in the group that Irene has spoken to on equal terms is the group leader August. She also appears to terrify some of the members, whereas as well all the members refer as Lady or Miss as a sign of respect. Among all the 12, the one she mostly interact with is Neinhart, who refers to her as "Lady Irene", and he appears to know of the relationship between her and Erza Scarlet. Zeref Dragneel As a member of the Spriggan 12 and the strongest woman of the group, she follows her emperor commands and like the rest is loyal to him. Unlike most Spriggans, she will raise her opinion even if its against her emperors wishes, and is not above criticizing him for his faults. Irene first met Zeref while she was still a dragon, and he gave her back a human body, and since then Irene has been grateful towards Zeref ever since. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Magic' Immense Power: Enchantment (付加術 Fukajutsu): Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): *'Berserker' (狂戦士バーサーカー Bāsākā): *'Deus Zero' (神の無加デウスゼロ Deusu Zero): Eye Magic (眼の魔法 Me no Mahō): Universe One (ユニバースワン Yunibāsu Wan): 'Trivia' Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Spriggan 12 Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Category:Wizard Category:Immense Power Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Neutral Category:Mythical Creature Transformation Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Former Noble/Royal Category:Ocular abilities Category:Mothers Category:Shapeshifting Category:Wife